Smile :)
by RiririnKarin
Summary: Rin memiliki teman bernama Len. Awalnya mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Tetapi sejak pulang bersama karena bertemu saat sedang jalan-jalan mereka pun akhirnya menjadi dekat. Sampai akhirnya mereka saling suka dan... My first Fanfic nihhh jadi agak agak aneh dan gajelas gitu. semoga suka yaaaa..


Smile

Namaku Kagamine Rin umurku 14 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Vocaloid High School.

Suatu hari, aku sedang berjalan jalan bersama Miku. Miku adalah kakak kelasku di Vocaloid High School. Kami memang sudah sangat dekat. Kami pergi ke toko buku, café, dan pergi berbelanja.

Ternyata kami bertemu dengan Kaito Shion, teman Miku yang juga kakak kelasku. Ternyata Kaito tidak sendirian. Dia bersama dengan Len. Ah! Len adalah teman sekelasku. Walaupun kami sekelas tapi aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Nama lengkapnya adalah Kagamine Len. Kami memang mirip tapi kami tidak kembar. Aku sering berpikir lucu juga ya kami ini.

Kami berempat pun akhirnya berjalan bersama. Tiba-tiba, Miku dan Kaito menghilang di tengah keramaian. Uh! Kurasa Mereka sudah merencanakan ini! Aku pun hanya berdua dengan Len. Akhirnya karena tidak tahu mau kemana kami pun pulang. Len mengantarku. Di perjalanan kami hanya diam saja. Kami melewati lapangan. Di sana sedang ada anak-anak yang bermain bola. Tiba-tiba. BUK! Kepalaku terkena bola. Aku pun merasa pusing. Aku pun pingsan. Yang terakhir kulihat adalah wajah len yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Saat aku bangun aku sudah berada di kamarku. Aku melihat ibuku. Aku bertanya kepada ibuku siapa yang membawaku kesini? Aku pikir mungkin itu adalah Len tapi kata ibuku yang membawaku adalah Miku dan seorang laki-laki berambut biru. Oh ternyata Miku dan Kaito. Aku pusing dan tertidur lagi.

Hari ini hari Senin dan aku bangun pukul 8…. Aku pun telat. Aku dihukum membersihkan gudang dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Len disana.

"Len? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku kepada Len.

"Aku telat dan disuruh membersihkan gudang. Bagaimana denganmu? Telat juga?" Kata Len.

"Ya." Kataku.

Kami pun membersihkan gudang. Aku baru tahu ternyata Len adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Dan juga baik tentunya. Setelah selesai membersihkan gudang yang super duper kotor itu kami lelah dan tanpa kusadari aku tertidur. Saat tertidur aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang indah sekali. Di mimpi itu ada aku sedang sendirian di atas bukit yang penuh dengan bunga bunga yang indah. Lalu tiba-tiba Len datang menghampiriku. Lalu dia merangkul bahuku. Lalu kami saling bertatapan dan dia tersenyum. Entah mengapa saat melihat senyumnya itu ( Walaupun hanya dalam mimpi.) aku merasa sangat senang sekali. Seperti sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku, sangat mengenalku, dan benar-benar menyayangiku. Tapi tiba- tiba aku terbangun dan ternyata Len juga tertidur. Aku pun membangunkan Len. Len pun terbangun. Dia kaget dan langsung melihat jamnya. Lalu dia menarikku dan kami keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Loh, kita mau kemana? Kita kan harus sekolah." Tanyaku yang kelihatan masih mengantuk.

"Lihat jam dong sekarang jam berapa! Ini sudah sore tahu!" Kata Len dengan sedikit berteriak.

Aku agak kesal karena Len berteriak kepadaku. Saat melihat ke jam tanganku aku kaget ternyata sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore.

Kami pun pulang bersama dan lagi lagi diam selama perjalanan. Aku pun sampai dirumah. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku. Aku masih mengingat mimpiku tadi. Duh! Kalau mengingatnya aku jadi merasa malu. Aku pun segera mandi dan kembali ke kamarku. Aku memainkan ponselku dan saat kulihat ada pesan. Ternyata dari Len! Aku bingung kenapa aku memiliki nomor Len dan bagaimana juga Len mendapatkan nomorku. Tapi aku pun segera membuka pesan tersebut.

_Cepat pergi ke lapangan tempat kepalamu terkena bola waktu itu sekarang _

_Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu penting sekali. Kutunggu kau disana._

Aku pun langsung pergi ke lapangan tersebut. Aku melihat Len sedang berdiri sendirian di tengah lapangan.

"Len, memangnya kamu mau ngomong apa sih? Sampai malam malam begini." Kataku.

"Maaf. Begini ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Kata len yang kelihatan gugup sekali.

"Iya katakan saja." Kataku yang penasaran.

" Aku menyukaimu Rin, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Aku kaget sekaligus senang saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Dan tentu saja kuterima.

Keesokan paginya kami dimarahi oleh wali kelas kami karena menghilang begitu saja. Kami sudah menjelaskan bahwa kami tertidur tapi kami malah dimarahi lagi. Saat sedang istirahat aku sedang mengobrol bersama Miku(Dia memang sering ke kelasku.), Luka, dan Meiko. Tiba-tiba Len datang memanggilku.

"Mmm.. Rin, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Wah wah wah, ada apa nih. Masa cuma rin saja yang dipanggil?" Kata Miku sambil menggodaku dan Len.

"Sudahlah Miku, kamu jangan menggoda Len terus." Kata Luka.

Miku pun langsung cemberut karena Luka membelaku dan Len. Aku pun langsung pergi bersama Len.

"Begini, hari minggu nanti mau tidak pergi ke perpustakaan?"kata Len sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ayo! Jam sepuluh ya!" kataku senang.

"Akan kujemput kau." Katanya.

Kami pun kembali ke kelas dan belajar.

Besoknya Len tidak masuk. Aku sebenarnya agak khawatir. Saat kutanyakan kepada Kaito, dia bilang dia juga tidak tau. Hari Kamis, Jumat, Sabtu dia juga tidak masuk. Aku sudah menghubunginya tetapi katanya dia tidak apa-apa. Dia bilang bahwa dia hanya lelah.

Hari yang kutunggu pun akhirnya datang juga. Tiba-tiba aku mendapat pesan dari Len. Ternyata dia sudah berada di depan rumah. Aku pun menghampirinya dan ternyata benar dia sudah berada di depan rumahku. Kami pun berjalan bersama. Aku melihat Len tampak pucat dia juga terlihat lemas. Aku bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja tapi dia bilang tidak apa-apa.

"Aku haus, apakah kau mau minum? Aku akan membelikannya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mmm.. baiklah. Tapi hati-hati ya."Kataku merasa ragu.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Len. Aku langsung membuang perasaan itu dan berharap Len akan baik-baik saja. Kulihat Len sedang membawa dua gelas minuman sambil menyebrangi jalan sambil tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang kusukai itu. Aku melihat Len seperti mau jatuh.

"LEN!"

Aku pun langsung berlari menghampiri Len. Tapi aku terlambat. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna putih melaju dengan kencang dan menabrak Len. Aku menghampiri Len sambil menangis. Aku melihat 2 gelas minuman yang dibawanya tumpah membasahi bajunya yang juga penuh darah. Aku masih ingat senyumnya. Senyum terakhirnya. Senyum terakhir yang bisa membuatku senang. Tiba-tiba Len membuka matanya dan tangannya yang penuh darah menyentuh wajahku dan berkata

"Tersenyumlah…"

Sudah 2 Tahun sejak meninggalnya Len. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi anak yang pendiam. Suatu saat aku berniat pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku berada di tempat dimana terakhir kali bersama Len 2 Tahun lalu. Karena merasa haus aku pun berniat membeli minuman. Aku pun menyebrang dan membeli minuman. Entah mengapa aku membeli 2 gelas minuman. Tapi, karena sudah dibeli yasudahlah. Lalu aku menyebrang sambil tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya aku masih sedih karena mengingat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi apapun. Saat bangun aku sudah ada di rumah sakit. Kata ibuku aku kecelakaan tapi tidak terlalu parah. Katanya aku diselamatkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning. Itu pasti Len. Aku pun hampir mau menangis tapi aku menahan tangisanku karena Len datang untuk mengingatkanku.

"Tersenyumlah…"


End file.
